Until your Heart stops Beating
by ForeverandeverJLynn
Summary: Bella had a choice, but what if that choice was taken from her? Edward stays with his family to fight, and Seth is left alone to protect Bella. The fight does not go as planned, and Bella's choice is made for her.


Until your Heart Stops Beating

Bella had a choice, but what if that choice was taken from her? Edward stays with his family to fight, and Seth is left alone to protect Bella. The fight does not go as planned, and Bella's choice is made for her.

Chapter 1

The sun is starting to peak through my curtains, and for a moment I don't remember, for a moment I expect Edward to be beside me on my bed. Staying perfectly still just waiting for me to wake up. Then after this blissful moment, I remember what happened.

In order to keep me safe, it was agreed that I would wait in a campsite far away from the clearing where the army would be running into the Cullens and the wolves. Jacob carried me to the tent in order to mask my scent in case they came close. He stayed with me through the stormy night. The night became so cold, that we had to share a sleeping bag. I was freezing and Jacob has that super high body heat. We spent the entire time before I fell asleep. When morning came, Jacob had to leave and join the others. Seth was coming to take care of me and to keep him from the fight. As Jacob walked away, I was overcome with a horrible feeling. He was going to a very dangerous situation, and he might not come back.

"Jacob, wait! Is there anything I can say to make you stay?"

"Not a chance Bells, but why do you care? If I die then you don't have to choose between me and loverboy."

"Jacob, you're my best friend, I need you to come back."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Kiss me. Kiss me and come back."

He needed no more invitation. He took the two long strides, and then looked down at me. "Are you sure?" All I could do is nod. The moment his lips met mine, any thoughts of Edward were out of my mind. All I could see was red; all I could feel was heat. Our kiss deepened and I could picture the future Jacob talked about. We were standing side by side in front a house on the reservation with are children playing in the yard. It was perfect, and now I didn't want to give this up. I could finally see what I was giving up. In that moment I didn't want to.

Yesterday was the day Victoria and her army came for a fight, and a fight is what they got. They had many more numbers than we were expecting, and it was a very even fight, so I have been told. Victoria and her army were gone, but the end was not all sunshine and rainbows. In fact it was anything but happy. There were a few newborns that had escaped the Cullens and the Pack. They managed to hide among the edge of the trees while we were picking up the pieces of their fallen comrades. Edward had just pulled out a lighter and thrown it on the pile when all hell broke loose. Seth and I had just stepped into the clearing, and my scent must have driven the stragglers out of hiding.

Time stood still for a moment. They were coming towards me at amazing speeds, but Edward was faster, and Jacob was close to me. Everyone else was at the other end of the clearing watching the fire as well as a small vampire sitting on the ground between Jasper and Emmett. There were only two of them, but he larger one managed to wrap his arms around Jacob. There was a series of cracks and crunches, and as the newborn let him go, he fell to the ground, unmoving, but not before phasing back into a human. Edward paused for just a moment, but a moment was all they needed. The two managed to break the love of my life into pieces before the other Cullens and the wolves could even react. The killers were rushed by the wolves after a moment of shock, and they were finally ended and thrown into the giant fire.

I just stood there completely stunned. My best friend and my fiancé were on the ground, seemingly lifeless. They gave their lives protecting me. I just sank to the ground as the wolves reached to pick Jacob up from the ground. We were all stunned to hear a labored breath right as they grabbed him. I could tell that the vampires in the area could hear his heartbeat. The emotions of the last few minutes simply overwhelmed me and I fell limp to the ground; my vision going black.

Now that the memories of the day before had come back to me, I numbly went downstairs. When I reached the steps, I heard Charlie talking to Alice and Carlisle. I sat down and was completely silent as Alice wrapped her arms around me. The cold was nice, but it reminded me of Edward, and I couldn't handle it. I turned to her shoulder, and let my feelings out. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I cried for loosing Edward forever, for betraying him by kissing Jacob, for Jacob being alive, for now being happy that I did not have to say goodbye to almost everyone I love. I cried for what seemed like hours. After I had ran out of tears, and soaked Alice's new designer silk blouse, I turned to Carlisle trying to talking to me, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Ummm…Jacob got hurt?"

Yes he did, but he will make a full recovery. Anything else?"

"Edward….He's…." I could not even finish my sentence as tears welled up in my eyes.

Alice took me back upstairs to tell me the cover story.

According to the general population, Jacob had hurt himself in a motorcycle accident. Almost every bone on the right side of his body had been broken, and he had passed out from the pain. Because of his healing abilities, he was going to be as good as new. Edward on the other hand, had fallen off a cliff while he and his family were out on a camping trip. His memorial service was in two days.

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought. (Great, Horrible, or somewhere in between).

Forever and Ever

J


End file.
